The Masked Killer
by Codyknight22
Summary: People are dying around Beacon. Too many too count. There's only one common thread, 3 members of the team died without a fight and the other had their weapons out. Teams RWBY and JNPR have been tasked with finding them, but when he sets his sights on them, how will they react? Rated M for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

The Masked Killer Ch. 1

**If anyone has read any of my previous stories, this will be a bit different. I'm normally a very dark writer, and this is going to be a much darker story. After reading stories like Blood Rose {Shoutout. Even though he has much more writing ability than me} I figured 'eh why not.' Read the description because that gives the best idea of what to expect.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY, just my one OC in the story.**

He was waiting in his perch. It had taken him so long to separate team CRDL, kill the others so he could face Cardin. They were of no concern to him, all he wanted was Winchester. He was dressed in a black robe. He had a black mask covering his face, so all you could see was his eyes. He had pure red eyes, that hungered for blood. He had killed before, but none were enough to get him noticed. This would be his opportunity to get noticed. If not this, then he had another idea that would be executed one way or another.

"Russell?" Called out Cardin. "Hey come on man, where'd you go? You know we have class." The black masked man looked down at his victim. He jumped down and landed directly in front of him.

"Whoa!" Said Cardin. "Who are you? Russell?" The masked man shook his head. At that, he pulled out his sword. Cardin noted that the sword had no signs of being capable of being used as a firearm. "Jaune?" This was the only person that Cardin knew of that used a standard sword. The masked man shook his head again, and raised his sword up. An obvious challenge for Cardin to fight him.

"What did you do to my team?" Asked Cardin, as he realized that no one from his team had responded to his calls. The masked man twisted his sword, to show the blood stains on it. "You'll pay for that you son of a bitch!" Screamed Cardin. He looked around them and he saw a dome had been raised around them. Cardin didn't know it, but this dome was preventing anyone from hearing or seeing what was occurring with in the dome. The masked man's semblance. Cardin pulled out his mace and charged forward at the masked man. The man just moved out of the way and let the mace land where he was standing. Cardin raised his mace again and swung at the man again. This time, the man reflected it. He was becoming impatient and he knocked away the mace from Cardin. Then, in one swift movement he thrust his sword through the chest of Cardin. Withdrawing it, Cardin fell over dead. He looked down at his kill and smiled. He lowered the barrier and he left the bodies there. He would know who he would have to visit next, just in case these bodies weren't discovered.

_An hour later_

Ozpin was standing over the bodies of team CRDL. Two students that were combing through the forest had seen them, and reported it to Ozpin. He immediately called for help from teams RWBY and JNPR. They were already helping him solve some of the other killings going on in the campus. The bodies had clearly been move to be closer together.

"Only Cardin had his weapon out," said Glynda, who was also combing over the scene. "Same M.O as the other killings. But CRDL is one of our better fighting teams. That doesn't fit the bill."

"He's searching for more notoriety," said Ren. He was normally very quiet normally, so when he talked they all listened. "He's trying to prove himself to the world. His escalation will continue." The other just looked at Ren and nodded. It made sense to them, and to Ozpin.

"We'll try and keep this on the down low," Ozpin said. "I'll tell the two students who discovered them to stay quiet as well. We can't let the others know about this." The two teams nodded in agreement. "Get to work on trying to find out who did this."

_Beacon Front Lawn_

He was perched in one of the trees around the front lawn. He knew that his victim would be arriving soon. He needed someone memorable, someone that would affect the two teams the most. He had just the person in mind. She came walking happily to where he wanted her too. He then raised his dome to conceal them. Velvet Scarlatina, the sweet rabbit faunus. No, he didn't want to fight her. He just needed her for other purposes. He jumped down behind her, and when Velvet turned to face him she gave out a scream. But, she was quickly cut off when he beheaded her. The masked man dragged Velvet's body and positioned it where he wanted it to be, and then did the same with her head. He then started to write on the ground with her blood. Every time he ran out of the blood, he just made another entrance on her lifeless body to replenish the tip of his sword with the only ink he needed. Once he was finished with his message, he lowered the dome and left. Someone would find this soon, and Ozpin wouldn't be able to hide this.

_10 minutes later_

They were fighting their way through the crowd to get to the scene. When teams RWBY and JNPR arrived, they saw what had been described to them by Ozpin. Lying on the ground was Velvet's body, and her head was in her hand. Her eyes still wide with fear. This was the first person that the other teams had strong connection with. Pyrrha bent down and closed Velvet's eyes.

"You need to see this," said Ozpin. They went around to behind the body and saw the note that had been written in blood.

_If you continue to pursue me, I will hunt all of you down RWBY and JNPR._

_The Masked Killer_

The others looked on the scene with horror. This monster knew who they were, and he was personally issuing a threat. Even his victim selection was lending to that.

"Do you want to stay on this?" Asked Ozpin. "Now that he's calling you out, I would understand if you don't want to continue." Ruby was the first to speak.

"This asshole won't get away with this," she said. "We're helping."

"So are we," said Jaune. Ozpin looked at the 8 of them and nodded.

"We'll find out who this is soon," he said. The others left the area, visibly shaken at what had just happen.

_In the crowd_

He was being shooed away from the scene by one of the people sent to control the crowd. So those 8 would stay on the job. He now would have the pleasure of causing them as much pain as possible. And he knew just the way to do it, and just the person to do it with.

_Night of the incident_

Nora was lost in her own thoughts, as she normally was. But the death of Velvet was constantly bombarding the normally happy thoughts of Nora. The note that was left on the ground also worried her. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the dome that now isolated her. She walked straight into it, and then immediately turned around. Standing behind her was a man dressed in all black, with a black mask shielding all but his blood red eyes.

"Ren! Jaune! Pyrrha!" Called out Nora. She kept her eyes on the masked man in front of her. He calmly raised his hand up to his ear and pointed at the dome.

"We're silenced?" Nora asked. He nodded his head and drew his sword. Nora pulled out her hammer and raised it up. "You're going to pay you son of a bitch." At this Nora charged the Masked Killer and brought down her hammer. He raised his sword and locked the hammer's head in place. Nora pulled the trigger firing down at him. He unlocked the hammer head and dove out of the way just in time to avoid being destroyed by the grenade. He charged forward and quickly slashed across Nora's body. It wasn't a deep cut, but it brought them to a playing field where they were both injured. The grenade blast had taken his aura down a considerable amount, as had his cut. They both raised their weapons, and charged.

_The Next Morning_

Teams JNPR and RWBY were walking through the courtyard, talking wildly about the Masked Killer. Trying to figure out who he might be. They came across a sight that caused them to pause. Then Ren lost control and started to cry. He ran over to the body of his childhood friend. He put his head on her chest and just continued to cry.

He was watching them from a distance, smiling. They would either head his warning, or continue to pursue him. It was of little matter to him, either way he won.

**End: No real emotional angst yet amongst them, but I had to set that up without going on too long. Any feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Masked Killer Ch. 2

**Thanks for some feedback, because any amounts appreciated. I'll do my best to avoid killing any other major characters for a few chapters. Anyway here's chapter 2.**

Ozpin, Glynda and team RWBY had arrived on the scene within minutes of team JNPR's message. The members of team RWBY were doing their best to comfort JNPR, while trying to harbor their feelings about what had just happened. Nora was so cheery, that her absence was going to be so noticeable. The only person who had not moved at all was Ren. Ren still had his hand in Nora's and his head on her chest.

"Ren," said Ozpin. "I know that Nora's death must be hard, but I need to inspect the body. Can you move?" Ren nodded and got up, allowing the others to see bloodshot eyes. Ruby gave Ren a hug, trying to comfort him.

"We're here if you need us Ren," Ruby said.

"He's going to pay," said Ren. Ozpin and Glynda were looking around the body, trying to figure out what happened. Nora's hammer was a few feet away, so clearly he had challenged her the way that he challenged the team leaders. There was a mark on the ground of where one of the grenades from Nora's hammer had hit. There was also a slash across Nora's stomach, and a stab wound in her stomach and chest. Blake was helping Ozpin check out the area because the rest of her team was comforting JNPR. Blake was doing the best she could to not break down, but that could wait until later. Blake went around the body, and something stood out to her behind the tree.

"Ozpin," she said. "Glynda. You need to see this." The two quickly went around to the back of the tree, and sighted what Blake was talking about. In the ground was another note, written for this occasion.

_I warned you what would happen. Back off, or these will only continue._

_The Masked Killer_

The three people were just standing over the note, reading it over and over again. Ozpin felt it appropriate to call the others over, and they seemed equally as horrified.

"Do you want to back down now?" Asked Ozpin. Ren was the first to speak.

"No. Now he's going to pay for what he did to Nora." Ren's voice was dark, menacing, angry. He was not going to back down from this fight. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Then we better get busy," said Ozpin.

He was always close by. It was so easy to blend in now that there was a group of students. No one would ever be able to pick him out when he was wearing a Beacon uniform. He was able to mirror the shocked look that all of the other students had, but he was just listening to what they were saying. When he heard what Ren was saying, he began to smile. He felt no disappointment in the slightest. The famous teams RWBY and JNPR, would fall one by one. And when they were gone, he would be more feared than ever. Finally, someone came down and broke up the crowd. He recognized that person to be Weiss Schnee, and he was getting annoyed. Too many people were around him, and she didn't fit his plan.

"What are you looking at," said Weiss, looking directly at him. "Get out of here." He gave Weiss a wicked grin, and then he turned and left. Weiss was confused by this grin, but she then remembered the task at hand and left to help out in any way she could.

_Lunch: Dinning Hall_

The amount of students had begun to see enough losses that it became a noticeable. But none more so then Nora. People were offering their condolences to teams RWBY and JNPR as they passed. But they all were just eating their lunch in silence, occasionally looking to the left of Ren. Hoping that maybe all of this was figment of their imagination, that Nora would just be there, telling some wild, impossible story. But the one they were stuck in was real. The only ending that might be happy would be if one of them got to kill this son of a bitch, for Nora. Ren was normally quiet, but now he was deathly silent. He normally would only add in minor corrections to Nora's stories, and now without her there, he had no reason to say anything. Jaune and Pyrrha weren't faring well either, but there was a difference. Nora and Ren were childhood friends, the bond between them would only be broken by death. This was so unexpected, that none of them could quite handle it. But Ren was devastated. His whole world had been wrecked with Nora's death. They were the duo that was the perfect Yin and Yang relationship. Nora's cheery energy, Ren's quiet demeanor, her wild stories, his eye for detail. They were always together because without each other, they didn't know what to do. Now Ren was lost, but he had one ultimate goal in mind. He had to kill the Masked Killer, for Nora. Nothing else mattered to him anymore, it was all that he had left in the world. And he knew the perfect way to do so.

**End: Sorry for this one being so short, but this is a stepping stone chapter. I realize that I might have to progress with the plot a little fast in the beginning, but I realized that this is such a tight nit group that they would hunger for revenge at every opportunity. I think I have the dominoes setup for the way I desire them to fall.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Masked Killer Ch. 3

**NEW CHAPTER! I'm going to try and slow down my pace a little after a couple of chapters, but my sequences have been planned out at so I have to move quickly in terms of story progression. Sorry, but it wouldn't make sense otherwise.**

The shell that was Lie Ren was moving through the day. They only had two classes, but they might as well of have not been there. Ren's body was present, but his mind wasn't. Every time they were back at their dorm, all Ren would do is clean his Jade Dragons, and sharpen their blades. Jaune and Pyrrha tried to make conversation, but he just kept quiet. Finally night struck, and Ren just curled up in his bed and fell asleep. Jaune and Pyrrha then quickly followed suit, realizing that trying to help their friend was pointless right now. When they began their soft snoring, Ren arose from his lying down position. He had faked falling asleep to get his team mates to go to sleep. He had never changed out of his wardrobe, so that noise was eliminated. He looked at the open window, and he grabbed Jade Dragons as he climbed out of it. Ren then calmly made his way to the front lawn of Beacon, and he sat down and began to meditate. Eventually, he heard a noise. When Ren opened his eyes, he saw someone dressed head to toe in black with a black mask in front of him. His blood red eyes being the only thing out of sorts. Ren stood up and pulled out his Jade Dragons, readying them to fight. The Masked Killer pulled out his sword and raised the dome to encase them. Ren looked at the dome curiously, and the Masked Killer noticed this. He pointed to his ears and eyes, and then pointed to the dome. Ren nodded in understanding.

"Did she fight well?" He asked. The Masked Killer gave another nod. "Good. Now it's time for me to kill you, you son of a bitch." Ren raised both of his Dragons and opened fired on him. The Masked Killer raised a wall in front of his stopping the rounds fired from his guns. Ren eventually stopped firing and the Masked Killer lowered the energy wall in front of them. He shook his head, signifying that he would not allow Ren to just shoot him from a distance. Ren nodded in understanding and he waited. The Masked Killer charged forward and tried to swing his sword down on Ren. Ren raised both of his Dragons to catch the sword, and he twisted it away from the hands of the man he so hated. He then quickly stabbed down at his back. He managed to avoid having his spine hit, but he still caught a blade in it. The Masked Killer didn't scream though, he took the pain in silence. He then swept the legs from under Ren ran towards his sword. He pulled the Dragon from his back and he threw it to Ren. He then charged at Ren again and this time he feinted a strike at Ren's head. Ren's quick reflex's worked against him as he wasn't prepared to deal with the slash across his stomach. The Masked Killer moved away quickly after that. Ren's aura kept him alive, but his aura was running low from having to heal a massive slash across his stomach. The Masked Killer was also running low on aura, and this was what he hopped to accomplish. Bring their fight to an even playing field. Ren raised his Dragons again, as the Masked Killer raised his sword. They rushed each other and Ren brought one of his Dragons high and the other low, trying to sandwich him. But the Masked Killer jumped up and knocked away the Dragon that would of have hit him going high, and when he landed he quickly kicked away the other. He then slashed across Ren's chest, a fatal wound. Ren slowly sunk to his knees, his aura to depleted from the fight to heal himself.

"I'm sorry Nora," he whispered as he fell to the ground. He was dying slowly and the Masked Killer didn't want for that. He had given a good fight and he deserved a faster end. He brought his sword up in the air, and he brought it down in his chest. he then scanned the area surrounding them, and chose a spot to begin writing.

_The Next Morning_

"Get up Jaune!" Came the cry from Pyrrha. "Now! Come on! Get up!" Jaune finally awoke from his deep sleep.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's Ren. I woke up and I looked at his bed. He wasn't there so I checked for something, and I found this." Pyrrha handed Jaune a note, and all it said was

_I have too. For Nora_

Jaune got up and changed as fast as he could. They both ran out to the front lawn, and they stopped at the sight they saw. Ren's Dragons were lying there, only a few feet from his body. Nearby him was a note. Written in his blood.

_I warned you what would happen. The next refusal will be you last chance JNPR._

_The Masked Killer_

Jaune just fell to his knees. He couldn't believe that Ren openly challenged him, and now Ren was gone. Both Jaune and Pyrrha were too stunned to call. If it wasn't for a passing student to send Ozpin a message, they would of just sat there, on their knees, with nothing but pain in their hearts. Ozpin and team RWBY ran over as fast as they could. They all arrived and just stared at the scene in front of them.

"I'm sorry Jaune and Pyrrha," said Ozpin. "But how did you find him?" Jaune and Pyrrha didn't say anything. Pyrrha was the first to lose it, as she just started crying. Jaune quickly followed suit. Through her sobs, Pyrrha spoke a little.

"Why did you have to do it Ren," she sobbed. "Why did you have to go. We were here for you." Team RWBY was fighting back tears because they had to be strong. The other students had begun to crowd around them. Ruby and Yang walked over to where they were and hugged them.

"Shh," said Yang to Pyrrha. "Calm down Pyrrha. We need you to help piece this together. Can you do that?" Yang's voice was very calming. Pyrrha just nodded. "Okay, can you start?"

"I woke up," she started. "Then I saw that Ren had gone. I figured he had just woken up early, or maybe he was in the bathroom. Then I saw a note. It said that he was doing this for Nora. Me and Jaune ran out to the courtyard, to try and find him. Well we found him. And now he's-" Pyrrha had to stop because once again her tears took over. She hugged Yang tighter. Not wanting to let go. Jaune still hadn't moved an inch from his hold on Ruby. Blake was looking around Ren's body, fighting back her tears so she could see the scene better. Weiss was trying to get the students to clear out again.

"Well it looks like this fight took place at night," said Glynda. "The body's in early stages of rigger, which indicates several hours ago."

"When we were asleep," said Jaune. This was the first thing he had said since they had gotten there.

He was nearby. He was always nearby. He was keeping a close eye on the scene, just waiting for them to say something. Clearly, they were still too devastated to say something.

"You're going to have to leave," came a voice from behind him. He turned to see the heiress staring him down again. He gave an angry look, but he complied. He would learn what their answer was. One way, or another. Weiss had seen those eyes, but she couldn't place as to where. She had cleared so many students from these scenes, that it didn't matter anymore. She recognized almost everyone.

"We're going to have to call more professional help," said Ozpin. "We can't keep going with this. I'll make the calls as soon as I can. The help should be here tomorrow. For now, everyone should return to your classes. Pyrrha, Jaune, you're excused from today. You need more time to grieve. I know that a friend means a great deal more as a team mate, so only you. RWBY, you will also be excused, but I want you to dig. See if you can find him. This can't keep going on. They all nodded and went to work. Ozpin also left, and Glynda called for someone to take away Ren's body and bury it. She then turned and left, leaving Jaune and Pyrrha sitting there. They both were still in shock. Ren would of have never done anything like this, or so they had thought.

"Pyrrha," said Jaune shakily. "I think we should stop pursuing him."

"What?" Asked Pyrrha angrily. "He's killed two of our friends! How can we stop now?"

"Because I can't have him after us."

"YOU'RE A FUCKING COWARD!" Yelled Pyrrha with so much force that everyone on campus could hear her. "YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!"

"NO!" Shouted back Jaune. "You couldn't possibly understand. There blood is on my hands. I said we should keep on with this investigation. I got them killed. I can't stand knowing that I did the same to you." Pyrrha was still angry. She couldn't understand how Jaune could just give up.

"Fine," she said. "You can give up. But I'm going to kill him. For Nora and for Ren." She then stormed off to help team RWBY, leaving Jaune standing there, stunned, confused, angry, and sad. He didn't know what he would do.

He was standing behind a pillar nearby, smiling. All he needed was one, and his plan would fall into place. All he had to do was wait for tonight. Little did Pyrrha know that by staying on this, she doomed Jaune as well. Now he had to bide his time.

**End: Eventful and emotional chapter. Pyrrha and Jaune aren't on good terms, Ren's dead, and team RWBY is still remaining strong. But how long can this hold up? Find out next chapter. I have big things planned.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Masked Killer Ch. 4

**Chapter 4! Yes I do know who the random guest is in the comments. I'm still referring to Jaune and Pyrrha and JNPR since technically they're still apart of the team. Nothing else really to add so here's ch. 4**

He was waiting. Waiting for night. He had to pick a new perch, since guards were nearby his old one. They weren't that much of an issue with them, he could kill them easily. As a matter of fact, he already had. But too many bodies in one area, well that would just be too messy. Night had finally arrived, and he was watching out from his perch, waiting.

They were ready. This wouldn't happen again. They readied their weapon, and readied their shield. Time to put a stop to this. They looked at their sleeping team mate, and they said their goodbyes. They opened the window, and climbed out.

He was still scanning the area for them. He was sure they would come to him eventually. Finally, they noticed movement from very far away.

"Hey!" Called out a voice. "Where are you? Come and face me!" Them? Was it really them? The Masked Killer raised his energy dome before any more noise was heard. Then, they jumped down from their perch to face them. Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR, standing there before him. "You won't do this to my team again." Jaune couldn't see, but the Masked Killer was smiling. No Jaune, he thought. I'll do this to you. The Masked Killer pointed at his eyes, and then his ears, and then he pointed at the dome.

"It's muting us?" Asked Jaune. He nodded. "That's how you've been able to keep quiet." Another nod. "Do you say anything?" He shakes his head. He then draws his sword, and raises it. Jaune follows suit, activating his shield at the same time. He charged forward at the Masked Killer, taking a healthy swing of his sword. The Masked Killer flipped backwards and he raised his sword again. He was surprised at how quickly Jaune moved. His profile suggested that he was the worst fighter out of the four of them, but he might of have been mistaken. Now he charged forward, and he swung his sword overhead. Jaune raised his shield to stop the strike. The Masked Killer resorted to using strength to try and get him in a better position. Jaune swung his sword around, catching the back of the Masked Killer's leg. The Masked Killer immediately jumped back and healed up his leg. He then raised his sword again and feinted a strike upwards, and then another strike to Jaune's left. The trick worked and Jaune raised his sword above him, and his shield to the left completely exposing his right side. He swung his sword around to take out his left side, but Jaune's semblance activated. A large white glow surrounded him, stopping the Masked Killer's sword, and it also disrupted his dome for a moment. The blast drained enough of Jaune's energy to handicap him enough, but that didn't stop the Masked Killer's frustration. No damage would of have been done though, his dome was only disrupted for a moment. Nothing bad would come of this.

She was up. Pyrrha had woken up because Ren and Nora were on her mind. She walked straight past Jaune's bed and went to the window.

"Oh Ren," she said sadly. "Why did you have to go?" While Pyrrha was staring out the window, she was contemplating her choices. She could outright challenge the Masked Killer, or she could try and find him through investigating. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of fighting her. She would find him. Then, she saw a brilliant light for only a moment. But that moment was all she needed, she saw a man in a black outfit, with a black mask standing across from Jaune.

"JAUNE!" She screamed. She grabbed her weapons as fast as she could and she ran out to go help him.

They were unaware of Pyrrha's scream. The dome would shield them from outside noise for a while, but if someone were to become aware of what's going on inside of the dome, then it would become a shield not a hidden area. Jaune and the Masked Killer were poised for another series of attacks. Jaune made the first move, swinging his sword high. The Masked Killer ducked and was caught of guard when Jaune swung his shield around. He was able to deflect the attack with his sword, but he couldn't keep that up. He gave a quick kick to Jaune's knees and Jaune jumped back out of the way. He brought his sword around and he relieved Jaune of his shield. It was knocked too far away for Jaune to get it back before the Masked Killer could kill him. He decided to give one last attack in hopes that maybe that would break his opponent. The Masked Killer was focused, but he then sensed someone nearby. He looked beyond the dome, and saw someone running right at them. It was Pyrrha. You're late, he thought. But it was of no matter. She could witness the events inside of the dome, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. Pyrrha started hitting the dome as hard as she could, trying to break through it. Jaune was completely oblivious to the fact that Pyrrha was behind him, but he could see her. Jaune raised his sword and charged forward. He feinted a strike over head, and then he brought his sword around to his opponents left side. The Masked Killer blocked up, and then he saw the sword coming around from the side. He jumped to his right and then he stepped past Jaune's sword and drove his sword into Jaune's stomach.

"NOOOOOOO!" Pyrrha yelled out. The dome was weak enough for the Masked Killer and Jaune to hear her. The blow wouldn't kill Jaune fast, no it would be slow. But because of her interference, there was nothing he could do. He withdrew his sword from Jaune, and let him fall to the ground. He looked back at Pyrrha, rage in his eyes. Another time, he thought. Another time. He ran off and deactivated his dome as he did so. Pyrrha completely ignored the Masked Killer and just ran to Jaune.

"Pyrrha," he managed. "I couldn't let him hurt you."

"Jaune," said Pyrrha. She grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"The dome. It makes it so people can't hear or see you from the outside. Tell Ozpin that."

"You'll tell him. You can make it Jaune. You're strong."

"Goodbye Pyrrha." Jaune closed his eyes, and his breathing stopped. Pyrrha rested her head on his chest, and just began to cry. She couldn't even call for help at this point. She was so broken. Her whole team was gone, and she was to blame for Jaune's death. It would be morning until someone found them, a passing team that noticed what was going on called Ozpin and RWBY. They all ran to where Pyrrha was, and looked around at what was going on. RWBY had lost of all of their spirit, the death of Jaune being the last straw. They tried to focus on the task at hand, but it was hard. Yang went down to comfort Pyrrha to the best of her ability, but it was hard when you felt broken inside. Ruby and Blake began looking around the area, and Weiss was trying her hardest to stop a crowd from forming. Pyrrha hand't moved an inch from Jaune since he died.

"Pyrrha," said Yang softly. "We need you to tell us what happened. For Jaune." Pyrrha gave a slight nod at this.

"I woke up in the middle of the night," Pyrrha said. Her voice barely above a whisper. "I payed no mind to where Jaune was sleeping. I looked out the window and I saw a brilliant flash of light. I recognized it to be Jaune and I saw him and the Masked Killer fighting. I ran over as fast as I could, but this dome kept me out. I tried to break through it, but it wasn't in time." Pyrrha was trying her hardest to keep herself together for just a little bit longer. She could only just keep herself in control.

"Did Jaune tell you anything else?" Yang asked.

"Yes. He said that the dome not only worked as a barrier, but it created a false image. It muted the outside world from what was going on."

"That explains one thing. Is there anything else?"

"I'm the reason he's here."

"What?"

"I told him that he was a coward. He told me that he didn't want him to hurt me. I didn't think he would-," Pyrrha broke off and just began to cry again.

He was in the crowd again. Observing how they behaved. He could tell that he was breaking them. Their tough exterior was beginning to crack, and for Pyrrha it had just shattered. Sadly, he couldn't move on without her. She was the next piece of his puzzle, and he would stop until that section was complete.

"Move it," said a very hostile Weiss. "Hey, you," she said turning to him. "Get out of here." He gave an annoyed look her way. Soon heiress, he thought. We will meet again soon. He turned his back to her, and began to formulate his next phase.

**End: Was I able to catch anyone off guard when it was Jaune over Pyrrha? Jaune has consistently displayed a loyalty to friends that shows that he values them over his own well being. Next chapter will be my darkest, I can promise that much. Any critiques or questions or advice is appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Masked Killer Ch. 5

**Chapter 5. This one will probably be my darkest one yet. What will Pyrrha do without her team? Any of her team? Well start reading.**

He was getting frustrated. There was only so much monitoring he could do. The other students just posed no challenge for him, and the hunters and huntresses were easy. He wanted to kill RWBY, but she was in his way. That damn read headed girl. She was the only thing that he needed, but he wouldn't fight her like this. He wouldn't fight her in her weakened state. But he had an idea of what to do. He waited in his perch, for one unsuspecting team to walk by.

_Pyrrha's dorm_

She was lying in her bed. She hadn't bothered to move for days. She just kept laying there. She occasionally got up to eat, but she had attended none of her classes. She was being threatened with expulsion, but she didn't care. Good, she thought. Maybe I can stop thinking about them. Her team. The empty beds all around her. She heard a faint knock on her door, followed by voice.

"Pyrrha?" It was Ruby. "Pyrrha can we come in?" Pyrrha raised her hand and used her polarity to open the door. When the four members of RWBY walked in her room. Ruby and Yang took a seat on the bed by Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha," said Yang. "How are you feeling?" Pyrrha just kept lying there, her expression blank. "Pyrrha? Pyrrha you have to snap out of it. You can't go on like this." Pyrrha grabbed the color of Yang's shirt and raised her in the air.

"He's dead because of me," said Pyrrha. "I told him I wouldn't stop pursuing him, and he said that my blood wouldn't be on his hand. I didn't get what he meant, until now! Now that he died protecting me, I know what he meant! What he meant was that his decision caused the death of two of our team mates, and now he's dead because of what I said!"

"You don't know that," said Ruby.

"I DO KNOW THAT! He told me that he wouldn't let him hurt me before he died. There was nothing I could do. And now he's gone."

"But what if he comes for you next?" Asked Blake. "What then? Pyrrha he would kill you."

"Let him. It might stop the pain." Weiss came up to her and slapped her across the face.

"You think Jaune meant to protect this?" She asked. "You think he wanted to protect this shadow of yourself? This isn't what he wanted." Pyrrha calmly stood up, and RWBY thought they had finally helped Pyrrha. But she just turned around and punched Weiss across the face. While Weiss was on the ground, Pyrrha got on top of her and just kept hitting.

"PYRRHA STOP!" Yelled Yang. Her, Ruby and Blake struggled to get Pyrrha off of Weiss. Weiss' face was bloodied and bruised. Pyrrha just broke down again.

"Pyrrha-," said Yang.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT!" Screamed Pyrrha. "GET OUT NOW!" Ruby helped Weiss to her feet and they left the empty dorm. Leaving Pyrrha to just cry on her bed.

"I miss you all so much," said Pyrrha.

* * *

He finally had one. A full team was walking right up to where he was waiting. Perfect. He raised his dome and jumped down right into the middle of them. None of them had any chance to fight. He brought out a special tool that he needed to use on them, and went to work.

* * *

Ozpin was standing around the bodies of four more students. Team RWBY and several hunters and huntresses were looking down at them.

"I don't know if this was him," said one of the hunters. "Apart from the team being dead, nothing matches. None of them got a chance to fight." Ozpin nodded.

"I agree," he said. "This doesn't fit his M.O." Blake was looking around the scene. Something seemed off to her, but she couldn't figure it out.

* * *

He was standing in front of a blank canvas, brush in hand. They said it was a good creative release, so let's see how right they are. He thought about what he wanted to paint, then he came up with the perfect idea. The more he painted, the better he felt. The image was coming together beautifully. Finally, he was done. His smile intensified when he realized that the meaning was clear. No need for a note.

* * *

Pyrrha was still sulking in her bed. No matter what she did, she couldn't shake them. Pyrrha heard a knock on her door and she opened it with her polarity. When nobody walked in, she walked up to the door. When she saw what was there, she screamed. Team RWBY heard the scream, and they opened their door and ran out to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" Asked Ruby, Crescent Rose raised. They finally saw what Pyrrha saw. A large canvas was in front of them, and on it was a painting. A painting of Jaune in Pyrrha's arms. The whole thing was painted using blood. Team RWBY called Ozpin and when he showed up with several hunters and huntresses, they all looked stunned at this image.

"Search all nearby dorms," he ordered to the hunters and huntresses. "He can't be far. Where did he get that much blood?" Blake realized what looked off to her at the killings.

"Ozpin," she said. "Were the bodies from earlier drained of their blood?" Ozpin looked stunned. How could they of have missed that?

"Yes. Yes they were." They all just looked at the painting. The ugliest master piece any of them would ever see.

* * *

Ozpin was right, he wasn't far away. But he was far enough to where those silly hunters and huntresses wouldn't find him. He was watching Pyrrha's reaction, and he liked what he saw. This would work, he had faith that it would. If it didn't then he would just kill her. But either way, he had to remove the only obstruction between him and RWBY.

**End: No deaths this chapter. Will Pyrrha stand up and fight? Or will she continue to lie down and die? Read the next chapter to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Masked Killer Ch. 6

**Chapter 6. Let's go.**

He was sharpening his sword, preparing. She would fall tonight. Her only decision was whether or not she would try and fight him, or just lie down and accept her fate. He readied himself in his perch, and waited.

_Later on that night_

Pyrrha was still lying in her bed. That picture, it was so perfect, so horrible. She knew that he was challenging her, but she didn't want to accept. Not yet. But she was running out of time. The sun was going down and she knew that was when he hunted. Her thoughts turned to her team. To Jaune. He died trying to save her. She was going to fight him. Even if she couldn't end this, she would fight him. She hopped out her window and went to the front lawn. She knew he would be there soon.

He was nearby. He looked over at her. The other hunters and huntresses were dealt with. It was only him, and her. He hopped down from his perch, and drew his sword. Pyrrha drew her spear and shield. No words were said, they just waited. He decided to make the first move. He rushed forward and immediately attacked at her shield. Pyrrha countered his attack, and she brought around her spear into his stomach. He managed to dodge the strike with a roll. Pyrrha shrunk her spear back down to it's sword form. The Masked Killer swung his sword up and knocked the shield away from Pyrrha's grasp. Pyrrha brought around her sword into the back of his thigh. He looked up at her and he brought his sword around to slash across her knee. Pyrrha let out a scream of pain, while the Masked Killer just pulled her sword out of his thigh. Pyrrha was troubled by how quietly he took the pain. He flipped around his sword, and waited. Pyrrha charged him, and he moved out of the way. He stabbed at his opponents thigh and Pyrrha jumped over it. She brought his sword across his back, and he quickly slashed across her stomach. Pyrrha moved out of the range of his sword and she looked over at her shield. She might be able to get it. Pyrrha quickly got up and she ran for her shield. The Masked Killer ran to intercept her halfway to the shield. Pyrrha managed to reach her shield just before his sword entered her back. Pyrrha could feel the life slowly being drained out of her as she sank to the ground. A foolish hope had gotten her killed.

"I'm sorry Jaune," she whispered as she fell to the ground. The Masked Killer withdrew his sword from her back, and started to write his note on the ground.

A passing student saw the body and immediately contacted Ozpin. He came to the sight of the body, without team RWBY. He turned to one of the hunters and huntresses that was with him.

"Call them," he said. "Let them know what's going on. They won't take the news well." The hunter nodded and left to go get team RWBY. When the hunter returned, team RWBY all ran up to where Pyrrha's body was. Now they didn't have to be strong. There was no one they needed to comfort. They all crowded around Pyrrha's body, and just began to cry. They lost their last friend outside of the team. All they had left was each other.

"I know this has to be hard," said Ozpin. "But we need your help. We have to find him. I want you all to scout around the area. Weiss, clear them out." Team RWBY nodded and left to go do their tasks. After a short period of time, Blake called for the others. In the ground was another note.

_The JNPR is dead. This will be your only chance RWBY._

The four of them stood around the note. Only chance. He was taunting them. Wanting them to stand down.

"We're not backing down," said Ruby. "Not now. Not after JNPR." The others nodded, seconding Ruby's opinion.

"Very well then," said Ozpin. "Let's keep going."

He was in the crowd again. Prepared for either answer they gave him. A yes, the answer that he had hoped for.

"Clear out," said Weiss. He smiled at her. Your time has come heiress. He turned and left, and at the same time he dropped a note on the ground. Weiss picked it up and unfolded it.

_You're time has come heiress. I'll be waiting._

Weiss looked up from the note.

"Hey," she called out. She immediately started to run in the direction that the person had left. "Come back here." Weiss ran, and ran, and ran, but she couldn't find him.

"Weiss," called out Ruby. "Weiss where are you going?"

"I think," said Weiss. "I think I saw him."

"Who?" Weiss handed Ruby the note, and Ruby grabbed her arm. "We're going back to Ozpin." When the two got back, they handed Ozpin the note.

"Weiss," he said. "What did he look like."

"I don't know. I think he had red eyes, and dark hair. But I wasn't playing that much attention."

"It's fine. We'll give you a full security detail."

"No," said Ruby. "We'll just go with her."

"No. That would giving him what he wants. All of you will have four hunters and huntresses watching over you. We will catch him."

He had returned to a perch. Four hunters and huntresses? This would make things slightly more complicated. No matter. He would find a way around that. He would get to her.

**End: Sorry for the length and how dysfunctional part of this chapter of is {I feel}. Any feedback is appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Masked Killer Ch. 7

**Chapter 7. Sorry it took me so long to start writing this, but I had to get a document in a form that I could write this on here. I've noticed kind of a drop off in any feedback/comments so if anyone could write anything that would be appreciated.**

Team RWBY were on edge. That note. It was such an obvious direct challenge to Weiss, that they were all sure that Weiss was next. They saw what losing your team did to you, no matter how tough you were. Losing JNPR had taken a huge toll on their mental health. But your team was something besides friends. They were the people that you ate and slept with. They went to fight with you, and they had your back. Losing your team completely broke you down mentally. Weiss didn't want to leave her dorm, for fear of what might happen. But eventually she had too. They had run out of food, and Weiss was the only one in the dorm. She got up and called out to the four hunters in charge of protecting her.

"I have to go get some food. We're out." They all nodded and surrounded her. They couldn't let him get to her.

He was in his perch. He was hoping that he had taken enough food to coax her out. He had formulated a careful plan to fight her, but the execution wouldn't be easy. He finally saw her, surrounded by the four hunters tasked with her protection. He was waiting on them to walk under him. They finally did, and he jumped down and pulled out his sword. He slashed across the first hunters throat and stabbed another one in the chest before any of them had time to pull out their weapons. One of them took a swing at him with his sword and the Masked Killer quickly dodged and slashed across the mans chest. The sole remaining hunter raised his axe and took a swing. The Masked Killer rolled out of the way and he slashed across his legs and stabbed him in the back. He then got up and pointed his sword at Weiss. Weiss looked around her, stunned. All four of her bodyguards had been killed right in front of her. She was wondering why he wasn't attacking her, but then she remembered his M.O. He always challenged those who he thought were worthy of a fight. Weiss looked around her and saw that the energy dome was raised. She wouldn't be escaping. Resigned to her fate, Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster. He smiled underneath his mask. He didn't want to kill her in cold blood. No that would be no fun. Weiss switched her sword around to ice, and she stabbed it in the ground. He very easily dodged this attack, but Weiss rushed forward and he could only slightly get out of the way. Her sword was successful in opening up a large wound in his stomach. He looked up to see that she had moved out of the way. He started to heal up his stomach injury as he backed away from Weiss. He had clearly underestimated her. Weiss was just eyeing him carefully. That wound should of have been enough to get him to collapse. He just took the pain in silence, and kept going. He charged her and brought his sword up for an overhead strike. She raised her hand and a glyph appeared, blocking his swords path. Weiss then thrust Myrtenaster forward, trying to catch him unaware. He saw the strike and he dove out of the way. He got up and only had a little time to move out of the way of some fire that Weiss had sent his way. He then stood up, and waited. Two can play this game heiress, he thought. Weiss raised her sword and flew forward at him, and he raised up his hand. An energy shield appeared right in front of Weiss and she collided with it. He then lowered it and quickly thrust his sword through her chest. Weiss only felt pain for a short period of time, and then her vision started to blur. He withdrew his sword from her chest and he watched her body fall to the ground. It was time to start writing.

It was the morning. Ozpin had already arrived to the scene along with several hunters and huntresses. He was staring down at the body of Weiss and all of the hunters surrounding her. He knew that he must of have killed the others first, and then killed Weiss. He didn't want to inform the rest of her team, but he knew that he would have too. He turned to one of the hunters.

"Go get the rest of team RWBY," he said. "They need to see this." The hunter nodded and ran off to team RWBY's dorm. They three girls came walking up, and their faces crumpled when they saw Weiss' body. Ruby immediately ran up to the body of her former partner, and began to cry. Yang had sunken to the ground, and Blake had done the same. Some huntresses were trying to comfort them, but it wasn't really working. They had lost their first team mate, and there was nothing they could do. Ozpin finally new that he had to ask some questions.

"Did anything happen last night that lead you to believe this could happen?" Ruby looked at him angrily.

"Clearly your _help _didn't do anything for her," she spat. "Because now she's here!"

"Listen Ruby, I just need to know what got her out here. I need to know if there was anything that went on inside of your dorm that would get her to come outside." Ruby didn't calm down, but she tried to think.

"Food," said Yang. "I don't think there was any food in our dorm last night. But that's weird, I thought that me and Blake had gotten some." Ozpin turned to face all of them.

"Where were you three?"

"We received a call, telling us someone had information about the Masked Killer. The call sounded a little strange, but no one showed up."

"He set it up. He must of have stolen what ever food you had pre-stocked and then sent out that call. He set all of this up."

"He's going to pay," said Ruby.

"That's what he wants Ruby. You can't give him what he wants. If you do that, you'll lose."

"I don't care. He won't get away with this."

"Ruby," said Yang. "You have to think about the rest of us. We can't let him win. Where's the note?"

"We haven't found it yet," said one of the hunters. "But we're looking." Blake was just staring in the distance. There was a note, but none of the others could see it.

_I know you can see this. Find me tonight, or your secret will be revealed cat faunus. I'll be waiting._

"Blake are you okay?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah," she said. "I thought I saw something. It's odd that he wouldn't leave a note."

"Well," said Ozpin. "We should have these bodies transported. We'll keep looking for a note, but if we can't find it then we'll have to write this off as an error."

He was watching Blake's face. Yes, you naughty kitty. No one knows, and there's no telling how they would respond. No, she would cooperate. His plan was falling into place again.

**End: So I'm still moving along at a decent pace, but this will change. The character that I have created isn't patient. He likes to work at a fast pace, so there's your plot line explanation for this.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Masked Killer Ch. 8

**Okay I would really appreciate feedback. If there is something in my writing style that bothers you, or something about the structure {apart from my faster working pace} please let me know. I'm trying to improve and I'm getting 0 feedback in these past couple of chapters.**

He was waiting. It had finally hit the point of night, and the Masked Killer was waiting. Yes, Ms. Belladonna would come alone, of that he had no doubt. Her secret was something that she treasured and held close to her. The very threat if having it revealed would be enough to coax her out to meet him. His plan was working perfectly.

Blake looked at her sleeping team mates, and then she looked at the window. She felt that the work she had done in preparing a fake body to take her place would be enough. Blake quietly opened the window, and then she jumped down. She easily landed on her feet, and she got up. Her night vision would help her locate him. Blake sneaked through the school, avoiding any hunters, huntresses, teachers, or other students in the process. She had to remain undetected. Finally, she saw a spot that looked like he would be there. She pulled out her Gambol Shroud, and raised it up. She heard the sound of someone hitting the ground behind her, and she turned to see exactly who she thought she would see. It was a man in a black robe, with a black mask covering his face, except for his blood red eyes. He raised his hand, and they were surrounded by the energy shield.

"Now you die," said Blake as she quickly shifted Gambol Shroud to the form where she could utilize it's ribbon. She threw it at him, and he swiftly dodged. She was going to have to do better then that. She readied her pistol and started shooting at him, and he quickly raised an energy shield to block her bullets. Blake then switched Shroud so she could utilize it's katana form. She swung around the sword and was quickly met with his own sword. Blake then switched Shroud so that she could utilize it's ribbon, which hooked his sword. She fired off a shot and sent his sword flying. She quickly switched it back to katana form and slashed across his stomach and stabbed him in his thigh. He instinctively bent down to his leg, and then Blake opened up another wound straight down his back. He quickly moved out of the way and started to try to heal. What a naughty trick, he thought. But it was effective. He diverted all of the aura he could spare to closing up the wounds in his back and his stomach, and then he diverted the rest to his thigh so he could move again. He looked at the ground and saw a fair portion of his blood resting there. He knew that he would need professional help to heal him completely, and that these would keep him out of commission for a while. Blake was staring at him in wonder. Those should of have been enough to kill him, but yet he just kept going. She could tell that she had him wounded pretty badly though. Blake quickly rushed forward again, but was stopped by an energy shield that was raised in her path. The Masked Killer quickly rushed her again and swung his sword at her legs. Blake jumped over it, but he brought around his other hand and hit her in the stomach. Blake fell back, but quickly caught herself with her arms and she dove up. But she only had a few moments to react to his sword that was being thrusted at her. Blake quickly spun out of the way and only suffered a small wound on her side. He quickly swung his sword around again, and she blocked with the cleaver form of Shroud, but before she could try and disarm him again he pulled his sword away. Blake was suddenly left with no force to push her Shroud against, and she stumbled forward a little bit. This was all he needed to bring his sword around to her spine. He managed to sever it with one strike, and Blake just fell to the ground, dead. He knew that he had to write fast and then find someone to patch him up.

Ozpin couldn't believe the scene he was looking at. Blake's body was in front of him, and the note confirmed some suspicions that he had for a long time.

"Go alert the remainder of RWBY," said Ozpin. "This situation is getting bad." A hunter nodded and ran off to get them.

Yang awoke to the sound of someone banging on their door. Yang's eyes were still red from last night, as she had quietly cried herself to sleep. Yang got down from her bed, and went over to the dorm. She opened it up and saw a hunter standing their.

"Go get the rest of your team," he said. "There's been another killing." Yang looked back and saw the outlines of her sister and Blake in their beds.

"Okay," said Yang. "I'll get them." The hunter was confused at how calm she was, but then he saw the apparent shape of Blake in her bed. Yang went over to wake up her partner first.

"Blake," she said. "Get up Blake. Come on Blake." Yang finally threw off the covers, and her face turned white. A collection of pillows and clothing was where Blake should of have been. Yang immediately ran over to where Ruby was sleeping and she violently shook her awake.

"Ruby!" Cried Yang. "Get up Ruby!"

"What?" Asked Ruby. Her eyes were still as red as they were angry.

"They told me there had been another killing, and I went to wake up Blake, and-and-and. She's not there." This got Ruby up fast, and the sisters wasted no time running out to where a crowd had gathered. They looked down, and their worst fears were confirmed. Blake was lying face down on the ground, and she had a large wound across her back. Yang ran up to where the body was and flipped it over, needing that extra confirmation. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she gently closed Blake's eyes. Ruby went up to where her sister was, and started to comfort her.

"You should read the note," whispered Ozpin. Ruby and Yang reluctantly did so, and they were even more confused at what they saw.

_Secrets and insecurities often kill. Remove her bow and know, that one of you are next._

"I wanted to wait for you to remove it," said Ozpin. Yang frantically pulled off Blake's bow, and she saw a pair of cat ears in the place of the bow. "That's how he drew her out. I guess he threatened to expose her if she didn't fight him. That must also be how he got her to leave the security we gave her." Yang was silently brushing her hand across Blake's cheek.

"Oh Blake," she said. "We would of loved you all the same. Why did you have to go?" Yang was losing control of herself very rapidly, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep some of herself together. Ruby was already to a point where she was crying. Ruby had lost Weiss, and now Blake. She felt like an incompetent leader.

For once, he was not near them. He had found a medical facility, and he had broken in. He looked around at the three dead medical physicians, and shrugged. They should of have left when he told them too. No matter, he had begun to stitch up the wounds in his leg, back, and stomach. The stitches were very crude, and they would heal ugly. But that didn't matter to him, they would serve their purpose. But he knew that he would have to let this heal before he could go after the sisters. Who would he kill first? First, he had to get himself healed up.

**End: Any feedback, questions, comments, and whatnot is appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

The Masked Killer Ch. 9

**Shoutout to a random guy in the comments because I don't think he was trying to be funny, but that was a really funny comment. Now back to the overall darkness and whatnot that I'm crafting in this story. This will be a chapter that will focus on the mental state of Ruby and Yang as the sole surviving members of teams RWBY and JNPR. So this will probably be the darkest chapter I have done.**

He was testing his leg. It still wasn't near 100%, and his stomach and back weren't doing so well. That fucking faunus has taken him away from his goal. But then he thought for a moment. This might be helping him. He would be further in the heads of Ruby and Yang by the time he got around to them. They would always be on edge. The loss of their teammates would sit with them, boil in their hearts. He smiled cruelly. Yes, this was going to be perfect. He looked out his window, and he saw something he didn't expect to see. A man in a white robe that covered his body, and a white mask covering half of his face. What was he doing here? Just as quickly as he was there, he was gone. This recovery process was going to have to move faster, the Masked Killer thought.

Ruby and Yang were going through the motions of their day. Ruby's cloak had fallen into disarray, with pieces of everything on it. Her scythe was still sharp, in case she needed to use it. Yang's hair was also in poor condition. It was stuck together, with pieces of dirt and food stuck in it. In any other occasion, Yang's hair and Ruby's cloak wouldn't of have gotten anywhere near this condition. But they had lost their friends. They were both back to only having each other, and it was an empty feeling. Their last class was over, and they threw their things on the counter. All except their weapons. Those never left their sides. Yang and Ruby sat their in silence, readying their weapons. Ruby looked beneath her bunk sadly. Weiss no longer sat beneath her, telling her what to do, or how she should be doing this instead of what she was doing. Despite all of this, Ruby still loved Weiss. Her feelings towards her partner were as strong as were her feelings towards her sister. And now she was gone. The spoiled, arrogant, lovable heiress was gone. She was out of their lives and there was nothing they could do to fix it. Yang looked down from her bunk at the empty bunk beneath her. Blake was gone. Yang had strong feelings toward her former partner as well, and she was gone. All because of one thing. Something that caused people to judge her before they knew her. But Yang knew her, and she loved her. But now she was gone, forever. It hurt Yang so much to know that she was gone.

"Yang," said Ruby quietly.

"Yeah Ruby?" Replied Yang.

"I miss them."

"I miss them too."

"I feel like I let them down as a leader."

"Don't say that. We couldn't of have done anything. He's too smart."

"But I feel that. Weiss is gone, and so is Blake, and I'm still here. I failed my team."

"You're still here because he chose them first. He manipulated them."

"I don't want that to happen to us. I don't want to lose you Yang."

"You won't little sis. I promise I won't leave you. But you have to promise to never leave me."

"I won't Yang." They sat in silence for a while. Neither knowing what to say, nor what to do. Finally, Ruby broke the silence.

"I miss Weiss."

"Me too."

"I mean, I had feelings for Weiss. Deeper feelings because I was her partner. I knew her so well. And now, she's gone."

"I know Ruby. I felt the same about Blake. I don't know what to do know that she's gone."

"Yang."

"Yeah little sis?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight." Yang looked up at her sister sadly. This is what they used to do when Ruby got scared or sad as a little girl. The innocence of this request took them both out of the horrible world that they were currently immersed in.

"Of course Ruby," Yang replied. Ruby hopped down from her bunk and went over to Yang's bed. She curled up in her older sisters arms and fell asleep. Yang fell asleep shortly there after. Neither of them noticed the man in the white half-mask watching over them. I can't interfere yet, he thought. But I will help you girls if you can finish this. He turned and left his perch to go start planning.

Ozpin was sitting in his office. He had his head in his hands, trying so desperately to figure this out. It had been a week since Blake had been killed, and no one else had turned up dead or missing. This didn't match what he did at all. Glynda walked into the office, scroll in hands.

"Ozpin," she said. "I think I know why he hasn't attacked again."

"And why is that Glynda?" He asked.

"Because it looks like Blake wounded his pretty badly. A fair amount of the blood at the scene wasn't hers."

"We have his blood? Who is he?"

"We don't have him on file. But, his blood does trace back to several killings before this."

"He's been at this for a long time. That doesn't surprise me."

"There's one more thing. We have his blood tied to this." Glynda handed him her scroll, and Ozpin's eyes widened.

"This isn't possible. It can't be the same person."

Ruby and Yang were sleeping peacefully. But, the nightmares of what might of have happened to their teammates overtook them, as they always did. Ruby shot awake, and Yang followed suit very shortly. They looked at each other, knowing what the other was experiencing without saying a word.

He was close. Testing his leg again, he realized that it was functioning as it should be. His back and stomach had finally healed up as well. He unsheathed his sword and smiled wickedly under his mask. It was time to go hunting again.

**End: Setup. I wasn't going to include White Rose or Bumblebee, but I felt like it would help along the story. To tear away the people they loved from them would add another layer of angst. Feedback, questions, comments, are appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

The Masked Killer Ch. 10

**So that last chapter was me slowing my pace. There you go.**

Ozpin was looking down. Another team had turned up dead, and Ozpin had no idea as to who had done this. All of them had their weapons out, and none of them looked like they got in a hit. Ruby and Yang had arrived at the scene, and they were looking over the bodies. They kept looking around, trying to find their lost teammates. But they were still on their own.

"Ozpin," called out one of the hunters. "I think I found it." Ozpin walked over to where his hunter was, and he saw the note. He called for the others to gather around, and they all looked down at the message in blood.

_I'm back. And you two are next._

_The Masked Killer_

None of them needed any clarification as to who he was talking about. Ruby and Yang looked over at each other, and they looked at the note. They wouldn't let him win. They wouldn't separate for him. They would not be isolated.

He was watching from a distance. Whatever that team was, they were no challenge. He just needed to get his legs under him. The two girls were staring at each other, a conversation being held with their eyes. Good luck girls, he thought. The moment that you go out in the night, I'm coming for you two.

_The Night_

He was in his perch. He had done all that he could to coax one of them out, and that should work. That open challenge, they know his hunting time. He looked around, and he finally saw what he had been hoping to see. He focused in at where they were, and he saw something else. His gaze narrowed as his anger rose. They won't cheat me, he thought. He waited in his perch, and he hoped that they would come close enough.

Ruby and Yang were out together. If the Masked Killer had so much trouble alone, then he wouldn't stand a chance against each other. They were out in the night, trying to find him. He wouldn't kill them. They saw somebody jump down in front of them. They both raised their weapons, and they saw him slowly draw his sword. This had to be the person they were looking for.

"You won't be able to beat both of us," shouted out Yang.

"Come at us you coward!" Shouted out Ruby. The Masked Killer allowed himself to smile under his mask. They were right, he couldn't beat them both at the same time. But luckily, he had a solution. He raised his hand, and a dome surrounded the three of them. He then looked over at the two of them. Yang was the first to charge him, and he raised his again. An energy shield stopped Yang in her path, and then the energy surrounded Yang. She was trapped inside of another energy dome, one keeping her from fighting him. Yang was slamming on his dome, trying to break it. She couldn't let him fight Ruby alone.

"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted out. "FIGHT ME!" The Masked Killer could hear her, but he was ignoring her. He looked over at Ruby and he raised his sword. Ruby looked over at Yang, a determined look on her face.

"Don't worry Yang," said Ruby. "I'll get him." She raised her Crescent Rose, and rushed right at him. He knew that he couldn't compete with the strength of her weapon, so he rolled out of the way. He got up only just in time to dive out of the way of her next attack. He looked over and realized how over matched he was. He had the better technique, but her weapon and speed were much better then his. He knew that in order to beat her, he would have to use precision. Ruby charged at him again, and she brought her scythe down to where he was. He stepped out of the way, and he tried to bring around his weapon into her leg. Ruby quickly jumped out of the way and she swung her scythe at his head. He ducked out of the way and he thrust his sword into the one area she had forgotten about, her leg. Ruby cried out in pain and he withdrew his sword and brought it into her chest.

"NOOOOO!" Called out Yang. Ruby's body slowly sunk to the ground, and the Masked Killer withdrew his sword. He turned away from Ruby's corpse, and he raised his sword at Yang. The dome surrounding Yang disappeared, and she looked up at him.

"You," Yang said. She looked up at her lilac eyes had turned red. Flames started to dance around her body. Her anger had reached a breaking point. Yang blitzed forward at him, and he dove out of the way. He only had just enough time to avoid her next attacks. Her Ember Celica were burning through rounds with every punch. He tried to get in a swing, but he left a side open for her to hit. She proceeded to hit him in the stomach, chest, leg, and his chin. He went flying back under the force of the impact, and he looked up at her. His aura was low, he didn't know if he could maintain the dome much less fight. He stood slowly, and looked at Yang. He raised his sword, and threw it to the side, an admission of defeat. Yang walked up to him, and she saw the lack of emotion in his eyes. She grabbed him by his collar, and she lifted him in the air.

"Who are you?" She asked. "What's your name?" He just continued to stare at her. She finally ripped off his mask and threw it to the side. The removal of the mask revealed nothing to her, she didn't recognize him.

"What's your name?" Yang repeated. He just continued to stare at her. She violently threw him to the ground. "Tell me!" Yang hit him across the face. "TELL ME!" Now she was yelling.

"My name," he finally said. "Is of no importance. You can't fool me with false promises, I know I'll die. No amount of torture will change that." Yang kicked him in the stomach.

"Why did you do this?" She asked. She was doing everything she could to hold back her tears.

"Because I proved my worth," he replied. He gave Yang a smug grin, and she hit him again. Yang got on top of him and kept hitting him. She beat him to death, and then she kept hitting. Her anger had finally taken over, and she couldn't stop. Finally, Yang completely broke down and started to cry.

"Well then Yang," said Ozpin. "I guess your story matches up. I'm glad he's dead, but I wish you would of have waited. You said he admitted defeat?" Yang gave a slight nod. "And then you killed him." Another nod. "I understand. Don't tell anyone else this." Another nod. "You're dismissed." Yang returned to her empty dorm, and cried.

**End: I will be writing an epilogue, which should be up soon. Otherwise, questions, comments, and feedback is always appreciated. **


	11. Epilogue

The Masked Killer: Epilogue

**This is the epilogue that I've planned since one point in a chapter.**

She walked up, the flowers in her hand. She bent down and placed a rose on each gravestone, her lilac eyes watery. It had only been a week since she had killed the Masked Killer, but Yang didn't want to leave them alone.

"Hey guys," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I got him. He's gone. I feel like I got him too late. I failed you all." Yang put her head down, trying to keep herself somewhat together. "I'm so sorry."

"Here to pay your respects to the dad?" Asked a voice from behind her. Yang wasn't that surprised, given that a huge memorial had been set up.

"I'm here to pay respects to my friends," she replied. "Are you here for the same purpose?"

"In some ways."

"What's that supposed to me?"

"Nothing much. It's a terrible thing that happened here." Yang was silent. "Are you Yang Xiao Long?"

"Yes."

"Ah excellent. You're the one who killed my brother." Yang immediately stood up and looked back at the man speaking to her. She saw a man with an identical robe to the Masked Killer, but it was white. The left side of his face was covered by a mask.

"What do you want?" Yang's anger was starting to boil. Her Ember Celica had triggered on her wrists.

"No need for that. There's no lost love between me and my brother. He took one road, I took the other." Yang's guard hadn't lowered.

"What do you want?" She repeated.

"I understand why you don't trust me. I can't say I would. But I do want to ask you a question."

"And what would that be." Yang was ready to fight at any point.

"If I told you I could bring them back, how far would you go?"

**End: This is the end of the Masked Killer, but obviously I have more plans for this plot line. I know it's short, but that's kind of the point. I also got this done a lot faster then I thought. Questions, comments, and feedback are appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is not a new chapter {obviously} but this is a heads up that the sequel is up and I called it the White Healer. Read it if you're interested.**


End file.
